miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Kwamibuster
" " is an upcoming episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere will be on October 12, 2019 in Switzerland for French viewers on RTS Un. Synopsis Ms. Mendeleiev gets akumatized into Kwamibuster. She wants to capture Tikki and Plagg to prove to the world that these magical creatures are real. Ladybug and Cat Noir will have to protect their secret at all costs. Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Multimouse/Multifox/Multibug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Wang Fu * Wayzz * Mullo * Trixx * Pollen * Kaalki * Sass * Xuppu * Fluff * Orikko * Roaar * Stompp * Barkk * Ziggy * Daizzi * Longg * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Ms. Mendeleiev/Kwamibuster Minor Characters * Caline Bustier * Ivan Bruel * Mylène Haprèle * Lê Chiến Kim * Max Kanté * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Nino Lahiffe * Alya Césaire * Mr. Damocles * XY * Manon Chamack * Jalil Kubdel * Vincent Aza * Mr Banana Trivia * The akumatized villain's name and appearance are references to Ghostbusters, a fantasy comedy film about a trio of eccentric parapsychologists who start a ghost-catching business. * This is the second time someone gets akumatized - this one being Ms. Mendeleiev - in the dressing room, the first one being Clara Nightingale in Frightningale * This is the second time Marinette transforms with another Miraculous that is not the Ladybug Miraculous, following the episode "Reflekdoll" where she transformed into Lady Noir with the Cat Miraculous. *This is the first time Marinette transforms into Multimouse with the Mouse Miraculous. ** This also marks the first appearance of a Miraculous combo power using both the Mouse and the Fox Miraculous. *** After this episode, Marinette holds the record for most wielded Miraculous, activated or not, with at fifteen. ** This is also the first time a character wore and activated more than one Miraculous at the same time. *** Adrien was the first one to actually wear two Miraculous in Desperada, as he still had the Cat Miraculous on when he was given the Snake Miraculous by Ladybug, but he only activated the Snake Miraculous. * Kwamibuster is the third villain to face kwamis directly, following Sandboy and Style Queen. ** Interestingly, both Sandboy and Style Queen faced Plagg, with him besting them. This is the first time a villain faced kwamis other than Plagg. * This is the fifth time Tikki and Plagg interact with each other following "Reflekdoll", "Oblivio", "Sandboy" and "The Dark Owl". ** This is also one of the few times they get separated from their owners. * Like in "Rogercop", Plagg and his obsession for cheese is the indirect cause of why someone gets akumatized. * The Tikki and Plagg drawings shown by Ms. Mendeleiev were drawn by Wilfried Pain's son.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1181523061771767808 * When Cat Noir takes down the billboard on top of the TV station, he did like he did in “Stormy Weather”. Errors * Orikko, Stompp and Barkk were still seen along with the other kwamis even though Marinette wasn't seen equipping their respective Miraculous. * When merging into Multirouge, Marinette calls Mullo "Toppo". ** She also gets the names in the wrong order while relating to the Kwami's symbols de:Kwami Buster es:Kwami Buster pl:Chasseuse de Kwamis ru:Охотница за Квами Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Unaired US episode